


Nipply Bits

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nipples, Piercings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How has Gabriel never noticed?  Seriously, there was so way Sam's nipples were that perky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipply Bits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drawsshits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawsshits/gifts).



> This fic a prime example of why I shouldn't write drunk. It's still hilarious and lovely though. xD Prompt by Drawsshits. <3 The prompt was Nipples.

 

 

  
All those months, and Gabriel had never noticed the small bump under Sam’s shirt.  It certainly wasn’t obvious, and he had had more pressing things on his mind (creative ways to kill Dean being an obvious priority).  But now that he had a chance to look…especially in just the t-shirt it was obvious.  

 

Dean didn’t know or didn’t give two shits and Gabriel couldn’t decide which was more likely.  But the more Sam relaxed around him (likely due to the lack of Dean dying every day), the more Gabriel couldn’t resist staring.  Were Sam’s nipples just impressively perky?  What caused the bump?  

 

Not to mention, the Winchester always wore so many fucking layers it was impossible to tell what it was.  

 

Until of course, he had the brilliant idea to break the AC.  And not just break it.  Break it creatively.  In the middle of an Arkansas heat wave, Gabriel had the machine “break” at the highest possible setting.  The room was a fucking ice box.  Even in a vessel, the reactions of his body were impossible to deny.  

 

What was even better?  Sam and Dean’s bitching.  They’d both piled on the layers, but even then, they were not able to stand them the second they walked out of the room.  So there were mere seconds that Gabriel could oogle exactly what the youngest Winchester was sporting in terms of nipply bits.  

 

Then, one day, Sam ruined almost all of his good work and walked out of the shower in only a towel, mumbling about having forgotten his underwear.  

 

Gabriel stared at the glint of silver dangling from both nipples and felt his mouth go dry.  Out of all the possibilities that he had considered, this had been one, briefly, but he’d never thought that Sam was actually /pierced/.  “You!!”  

 

Sam blinked and turned around from his duffel bag to raise an eyebrow at Gabriel.  “Yes.  Me.  If you’ve just noticed me now, you’re a little blind.”  

 

His mind was whirling with the possibilities and the mental image of Sam thrashing on the bed while he did nothing more than play with the small silver hoops.  “Piercings!”  

 

“Oh.”  Sam looked back down at his bare torso and the two small rings.  “Yeah.  They’re a hazard in this line of work, but I have to wear them once in a while or the piercings close up.”  

 

Gabriel’s mouth dropped open and he stared.  “You’ve…how did….why didn’t I notice?!”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.  “I think that’s more of a question for you, isn’t it?  I don’t try to hide them.”  

 

“You-you-dammit Sam!” Gabriel growled, stalking over to him.  He grabbed Sam and spun him around, paying close attention to the hitch in his breathing.  “I am going to bite them and suck them and lick them and then tease you with ice and I am going to see if I can make you come from just that, and THEN I am going to touch you properly.” Gabriel announced, pushing Sam back down onto the bed.  

 

Sam laughed and stared up at Gabriel.  “What makes you think I’ll let you?”  

 

Gabriel looked down at the obvious tent in the towel and smirked.  “No idea, but I’m thinking we can figure it out.”  He reached up and flicked a ring, watching as Sam gasped, the small, flat discs of his nipples especially tantalizing in this cold room.  Nice and perky.  “All mine.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
